FLIDLICHEN SOLDATEN
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: This is the last story.


FLIDLICHEN SOLDATEN

When she ran away from home Spencer Sanguinex Popescu was ready for everything….everything but this…

Wine red eyes looked over the fallen German soldier away from the main battle front. Her instinct telling her to leave him alone but her dedication to her job tells her to help the enemy soldier. Finally giving into the later she took the soldier to the side and treated his wounds. That same night she went back to the hiding place where she had left the German soldier to find lilac eyes staring right into hers.

The man reached for something behind his back only for Spencer to pull out his revolver and showed him the empty barrel. He tried to move "Wait!" Spencer rushed forward "Don't move yet-"

"Get away from me." He growled in a thick accent and pulled himself away only for him to groan in pain. Spencer silently moved and applied medicine on his back then re-bandaged him "Don't ever move." She warned him and left.

The next night she came back with a blanket in hand and warm water "This was all I could get my hands on." She said as she slowly lifted him up and made him drink the water "Why are you doing this?" The man –captain Robert Jurgens- asked: "I'm the enemy." "I'm a nurse." Spencer replied, "And you're a patient, I know nothing else." Robert watched her leave without saying another word.

The war continued on day after day. The Allied forces were losing ground but Spencer planted her hopes and stood firm. It was a week after the incident that the Blitzkrieg soldiers were deployed and shot down most of the Allied grounds including the medical shelter. All was gone except for Spencer, she stood in a distance with her ragged nurse uniform watching everything burst into flame like a giant star in the black backdrop. "I owe you my life." Robert appeared behind her "Now we're equal." "No we're not!" Spencer turned and glared at the man "How could you?! You foul, evil Nazi! You ruined my life! I let you live because you have a place to go back to but not me!" She shouted "Hell! At least you could've let me die with honor!"

"What are you saying woman?" Robert asked, "You don't value your life?" "I value my country!" Spencer argues then she sat down on the ground thinking "You're free to follow me, woman." Saying, Robert, turned back and walked on limping and slipped a couple of times. Before he fell again Spencer caught him and held him up "You have to get rid of your allied badge." "Hm…" Quietly she took away and tosses off her identity along with what normal life she had.

"What do you mean by get married to you?!" Spencer asked disbelieved "That's the only way to get your identity." Robert replied massaging his amputated left leg "And enter the country." "How am I supposed to marry you?" She asked, "For all I know there's no-"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Spencer Sanguinex Popescu."

"Miss Popescu." Robert took out the chain he was wearing the reveal two rings dangling from it "Will you marry me then?"

"Why do you carry those?"

"It's a family heirloom, a lucky charm my father wore it in the first war and came back alive."

"You're willing to give it to me?"

"It's the only way."

"Okay, Mr. Robert Jurgens I will marry you."

They got married at the age of 20 and entered the country where Robert got a house and a medal of honor for his work on the front line. A month into their stay Robert has come close to his 'wife'. He always noticed her happy and contended in her life but he also noticed the faraway look in her eyes when someone mentions France, the country where she was previously living in, and he knows that look. It was homesickness.

"We're going to France." Robert announced one morning catching his wife by surprise "Wat-when-Robert-" Spencer ran over and caught her husband before he could fall and lead him to a chair "What's the excitement about?" "I'm taking you back to France." "Really?" Robert watched as happiness spread to his wife's face "Thank you!" She quickly hugged him and went into the house. Robert stayed like that as a smile formed on his lips, the first hug.

The train ride to France was full of stories from Spencer telling Robert about her life in Romania and France.

"Why come to France?"

"My parents found jobs there."

"They reached Paris pretty easily without obstacles but reaching the port town of Marseille was a task. "The war's still going on," Robert caught a flicker of sadness pass Spencer's clear red eyes "It's okay, at least I got to see Paris again." Spencer stared at the Eiffel tower for a long time before going back into the room "Really I'm satisfied, Robert." "You're a bad liar Spencer," Robert noted. Sighing Spencer went over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Don't push yourself, Robert." She told him "Get some rest we're going back tomorrow, the condition's bad."

Robert hasn't given up on going to Marseille. Once he made a promise he keeps it. After all, it was for his wife, the woman he loves.

Despite his good intentions, Robert was caught in the line of fire with his fellow German soldiers. The fake passport didn't work but since it was towards the end of the war the security wasn't that tight.

*BANG*

"Get down Spencer!" The wife obeyed and ducked beneath the pile of rocks and debating why she married a man with large man ego. The range of fire continued as Robert pocketed his revolver and started shooting at the advancing border guards; somehow Robert and Spencer manage to escape and board the moving train "You could've died!" Worry sounded through her voice "What was the need to go that far-?!" She stopped herself than hugged him tightly "I'm just glad you're alive!"

'I'm glad that you're alive as well!'

The loss of Germany came as a shock to Robert. He found the news as a bad taste and stayed silent for the entire way. Spencer tried to cheer him up but didn't know what to do. "It's okay." Robert forced a smile "NO one can keep on winning in life."

"If there's any-"

"It's okay wife." He held her hand and continued to smile "It's okay." That night Robert couldn't sleep and Spencer clearly knows that. After seeing him toss and turn on the bed she walked over to him and lay down beside him. Robert sensed this but before he could do anything two arms wrapped around him. "You're worrying me." His wife said "There's no need to worry-"

The doors were forcibly open and soldiers rushed in. They started shouting in French to which Spencer replied in the same language. Their guns were pointed at Robert and he could make out words like 'Nazi' and such. 'Oh…' Robert thought 'They're here for revenge.'

In the midst of shouting the soldiers dragged Robert, who didn't protest, out as Spencer ran after them crying. Once they were outside the salty air hit Spencer in the face "Please let him go!" She cried "He did nothing wrong!" but the soldiers were not listening "Stop!" The neighboring people came out to inspect the commotion, once they were near the cliff the leader pulled out his pistol and in one swift moment-

*BANG*

-Robert's lifeless body falls to the ground. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spencer ran in front and took Robert's body in her arms "Robert!" Tears streamed down her face "Robert!" She knew he had already left the world. She wanted nothing more than to be with him

"It's now your turn whore." She felt a gun against her temple "Hope you'll get fucked by all the demons in hell." Her eyes meet the leader's brown gaze "Pull the trigger then." She said, "I'll be happy to leave this place."

*BANG*

The sun was rising on the horizon as the soldiers left "Leave the body for the birds to feed on." The first ray hits the two bodies laying comfortable side by side hand held together to be forever.


End file.
